Transducers used for measuring fluid pressure generally include a pressure responsive surface to which the pressure is applied, an electrical impedance that is mechanically coupled to the surface so as to vary in value with the pressure, and a bridge circuit that is imbalanced by an amount depending on the value of the impedance so as to produce an output signal indicative of the fluid pressure. In order to reduce variations in the output signal that can result from changes in temperature, i.e., in order to minimize the temperature coefficient, it has been customary to include adjustable temperature responsive impedances in the bridge circuit. When an integral means is used to conduct the fluid pressure being measured to the pressure sensitive surface of the transducer, the temperature responsive impedances can be adjusted so as to make the temperature coefficient of the combination have a zero value. In measuring blood pressure, however, this is disadvantageoue because all surfaces in contact with the fluid must be sterilized before the blood pressure of another patient can be measured. In order to avoid the expense involved by this procedure, it has been customary to use an inexpensive plastic means known as a " pressure dome" to conduct the blood pressure to the pressure sensitive surface of the transducer and dispose of it after the measurement of the blood pressure for each patient is concluded. It is common practice to adjust the temperature coefficient of the transducer alone to zero so that the effect of the disposable dome is not compensated. The savings resulting from the use of disposable plastic dome would be more than offset if an adjustment for minimizing the temperature coefficient were made for each dome. Thus, in the present state of the art, the measurement of blood pressure would require a permanent pressure dome that must be sterilized after each use or an inexpensive disposable plastic pressure dome that is not temperature compensated. Another alternative is to design the transducer and plastic disposable pressure dome such that the average dome produces a temperature coefficient that is close to zero, but this is difficult to do.